


love heals all wounds

by georgiehensley



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Tenderness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Rick walks into school one morning with sunglasses on. Beth is the first to notice, though it takes a bit of effort for Rick to come clean about why.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore/Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	love heals all wounds

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, i really like hurting rick, only to have him be comforted by the girls. one day, i'll write a happier fic for these four that focuses on a different member of the group. hopefully.
> 
> this is another comment-inspired fic based on one about the girls going after rick's uncle. though that's more referenced here than actually done, 'cause obviously rick doesn't want his girls to get themselves hurt.

When Rick shows up at school with a pair of sunglasses on, Beth's the first to notice. She doesn't even need Chuck to tell her how unusual it is for him.

"Are you okay?" she asks, walking right up to him in the hallway before homeroom. 

"I'm fine," Rick says in a clipped tone. He doesn't even look at Beth as he passes her.

Of course, she follows after him like a lost puppy. She's lucky Rick has a soft spot for dogs.

"But you're wearing sunglasses," Beth points out. "You never wear sunglasses. I didn't even think they were allowed in school. Is something wrong with your eyes? Is it allergies? Did someone hit you?"

"Just leave me alone, Beth!" Rick snaps, stopping suddenly to turn and face her. 

Beth feels herself droop. She's never liked getting into trouble, which is why she's never done it.

Rick notices, though, that he's upset her. He sighs, and his voice lowers as he speaks again, "It's nothing, alright? I promise."

"Sure," Beth says, though she knows Rick is lying. But she also knows not to push any further. She remains still as Rick turns back around to continue down the hallway. She counts to ten in her head so that he's a good distance away from her before she resumes walking in that direction.

Luckily, Rick gets stopped again by Courtney and Yolanda, who sound equally as concerned as Beth was when she reaches them.

"Guys, please, it's nothing," Rick says. "Can we just move on? I thought we weren't talking in school, anyway."

"If it's nothing, then take off the glasses," Courtney says, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Rick sighs through his nose and pulls the sunglasses off.

The three girls gasp in unison. On the right side of his face, Rick sports a nasty black eye, the skin all puffy, swollen, and purple. 

"Who did this to you?" Courtney asks.

"No one," Rick answers. "I tripped and fell--"

"Bullshit," Yolanda says. 

"Please, I don't wanna make a big deal out of this--"

"Was it your uncle?" Courtney says. "Pat said he seemed sketchy when he met him--"

"Pat met Uncle Matt?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, he says he stopped by to bring over the carburetor you needed for your car."

"So that's where that came from," Rick mumbles under his breath, shaking his head.

"Rick," Beth says, worry evident on her face. "Did your uncle hit you?"

Rick takes a deep breath. "Yes. But please, don't go after him. Yes, he sucks, but as soon as I turn eighteen, I'll be out of there--"

"But that's not for a few more years," Courtney says. "You can't keep living with him till then!"

"I don't really have a choice, okay?" Rick says. "It's just something I have to deal with."

"Stay with one of us," Yolanda says. "Well, okay, not me, because, you know, _grounded,_ but I'm sure Courtney and Beth have space--"

"Yeah," Courtney says. "I'm sure Pat and I could get you all set up in our basement or something."

"And I'm an only child," Beth says. "So, there's plenty of room at my house. My parents are also rarely home, so, it'll be nice to have some company for once. I mean, _human_ company. Not Chuck."

Rick cracks a smile. "I appreciate the offers, but I know he'll come looking for me if I don't come back home one day."

"Then we'll suit up and take him down," Courtney says. "Or at least turn him in to the police for abuse."

Rick snorts. "I think I might prefer the first of those suggestions."

Courtney smiles, as do Yolanda and Beth.

The bell rings, and Courtney adjusts the bag on her shoulder.

"Well, guess we better get to class," she says to the group. To Rick, she says, "Let us know at lunch what you decide, about the whole 'staying with us' thing."

"Will do," Rick says with a small smile. 

Courtney smiles back. She steps forward and places a kiss against Rick's cheek, just below where the bruising starts.

"Feel better," she says.

"Thanks," Rick says.

As Courtney walks away, Yolanda takes her place in front of Rick, kissing him in the exact same spot Courtney had.

"See you at lunch," she says, before walking away.

"I don't really believe in the whole 'kissing it better' thing," Beth says. "But I guess I could give it a try, if you want me to."

Rick laughs softly. "It's okay. Come on, you hate being late, right?"

"You wanna walk with me?" Beth asks, her face lighting up.

Rick nods and smiles.

Beth lets out a little squeal of excitement before she walks alongside Rick as they head to class together. Beth rambles about how they could, legally, get back at Rick's uncle, and all the while, Rick listens intently with a fond smile on his face.


End file.
